Pure Women with Dirty Secrets
by karl gavilan
Summary: England 1878 - a group of amateur actors want to stage A Midsummer Night's Dream at an old manor house called Deepwell...
1. Chapter 1

Pure Women with Dirty Secrets

**Pure Women with Dirty Secrets**

**An amateur staging of A Midsummer Night's Dream leads to unexpected complications. Women resembling Jane Austen's heroines, with a touch of Lady Audley's Secret, might appeal to those who enjoy a little romance, but also to the fans of authors such as Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle and Ruth Rendell. **

**England, 1878**

Chapter I

Basil Prickling was a 'big mouth'. A big heart, too – scarred in his childhood by his mother's illness and early death – unfortunately he wasn't as smart as he was kind. He loved to show off, so some acquaintances would invite him to dinner to make sure their guests should not get bored. Sir Warwick Elmer had brought him to Deepwell for the sake of his daughter, Sophia, who had taken it into her mind to host and organize the staging of a play. Actually Sophia had 'borrowed' the idea from her cousin, but the initiative was hers.

Sophia Elmer had come to spend the summer holidays at home, with her room-mate from the boarding school, Jeanne Calloway. Jeanne was really English, but her mother adored French romance novels, so the girl had been given a name meant to sound French. Sophia and Jeanne had different personalities – and yet they got along really fine. Sophia was sixteen and she was a lovely girl, pretty like a butterfly, with a velvety round white face, adorable dimples in her cheeks and chin, sincere eyes and a contagious smile. Jeanne was eighteen – she was short and skinny, she frowned a lot, looking always irritated or upset – she had a long face, a dark complexion and a grimace of neverending discontent. The real reason behind her attitude was the inner conflict caused by the incompatibility between the natural instincts of her young heart and some deep concepts she had been brought up with.

Sophia, on the other hand, had no such problems. To her everything was just a game. Hearing her cousin speak about Shakespeare, she had instantly become enthusiastic and she had run to Sir Warwick to persuade him to stage a comedy outdoors, in the park near the manor house – right where the woods began there was an old stone platform that could have easily been used as a stage. Jeanne would have preferred a tragedy, but her friend was the hostess and she fancied a comedy – she was still young and hardly able to understand the subtleties of a tragedy. Anyway, there was a long discussion in order to choose the comedy that was to be played: Sophia favoured As You Like It and A Midsummer Night's Dream, while her cousin liked the Twelfth Night and Much Ado About Nothing better. The final decision was to be made by Sir Warwick, who chose – according to his daughter's wishes – A Midsummer Night's Dream. He was aware of the fact that he spoiled the girl too much, but he also thought that thus he could make up for the thousands of small attentions and delicacies Sophia had missed in the absence of her mother, the late Lady Elvira. He also had a feeling of guilt concerning his niece, Athena Stonegate, but he wouldn't allow himself too tender gestures with her, since she was a grown woman already when he had found her.

Athena had become an orphan at the age of fourteen and she had stayed at a boarding school. Sir Warwick was her uncle (on her mother's side) and her godfather, so he was supposed to attend to her needs – unfortunately at that time his own wife had fallen ill and died, leaving him with a three-year-old girl on his hands – whom he had no idea how to raise. Sophia had become the most important thing for him, so he had almost forgotten all about Athena. Meanwhile, after finishing her studies at eighteen, Athena needed money and a place to live. Discovering her pedagogical vocation, the headmistress of her school had asked her if she wasn't interested in staying there as a teacher, still having a room and a healthy meal and – of course – some wages. However, when she came of age, Sir Warwick was forced to acknowledge her existence by an official letter – his niece was supposed to come in possession of her inheritance. Confused, having no idea how to behave with this young lady who was a close relative, after all, but whom he didn't really know, he had contacted her by means of intermediaries so as to respect the will of his brother-in-law – he felt relieved to have this 'problem' solved, without being aware of what it implied: Gordon Stonegate had been (officially) a successful tradesman and most people didn't know that some business had gone wrong and that the voyage at sea which had ended so tragically had actually been his intent to recover something of what he had lost. What Athena had really inherited was more of a debt than a support. Her job at school wasn't enough for her to cover the debts, so she had started working as a governess for rich families – including the Pricklings, Basil being one of her first pupils. Now Athena was twenty-seven – almost twenty-eight. Her uncle had met her at the Bentons' and he had had a shock at realizing who she was. He didn't know how to justify the fact that the governess was his own niece and that he hadn't even been able to recognize her! His social status and his remorse – but also because he was in fact a warm and loving man, once really close to his sister – he had persuaded Athena to give up her job as a governess and to come to live at Deepwell, where a woman's hand was needed to rule the household. Soon he had discovered that his niece was by no means what he had expected: a 'lady of the house'. She had been used to see to her needs, obviously, but her personality was that of an intellectual. After recovering from the initial deception, Sir Warwick had found in her a wonderful partner of discussions and a positive influence for Sophia.

Sophia also liked Athena a lot – in the first place, she looked much younger than she really was and very much like Sophia: just a little taller and a more mature figure. Perhaps her skin was not so soft anymore, but it kept a rosy glow, her mouth was small, with fresh lips, and her enormous green eyes were so intense that they were likely to intimidate at first, proving an uncommon intelligence, but at times also a childish amazement that appealed to older men. Sir Warwick couldn't understand how she didn't mind being called 'an old maid' and why she seemed indifferent when he suggested she should get married. He would have liked to find her a good husband, yet he wasn't going to force her to marry some gentleman he considered appropriate, but one she would approve of. Did she like any of those he invited to Deepwell? It was hard to tell. If they were handsome, they lacked intelligence; if they were intelligent, they were too old; if they weren't too old, they didn't have much money; if they had enough money, they were disgusting. Even Sophia noticed that none of them was good enough for Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

The play had been the ideal pretext for Sir Warwick to invite lots of people to Deepwell. A Midsummer Night's Dream had many dramatis personae and there weren't enough 'actors' at first. As they discussed casting each part, Athena had come up with the idea that Basil Prickling might be perfect for 'Bottom' – and when her uncle brought him there and Sophia met him, there had been lots of laughs because he fit so well in character. Though he was still young, Basil had gained weight, he had had a very short hair-cut, which made his fat neck and double-chin show, moreover he used to rotate his big pale greyish eyes like a mating turkey, talking too much, always exaggerating… - but beyond all this, Athena had seen his histrionic spirit, his talent for improvising and his desire to impress the public since he was in his early teens. Fortunately for Sophia, Basil had no problems in playing any kind of part – in this case playing 'the ass' was funny and important.

Basil was not the only one staying at Deepwell for the summer. The Longmans, for instance, were old friends of Sir Warwick's – and they showed enthusiasm when they heard about the play. The honourable Raymond Longman was keen on the subject of Renaissance, and his eighteen-year-old daughter, Ruby, loved theatre and was more than willing to act, too – this was her only opportunity to do it, since there was no chance she could become a real actress. Mrs. Longman had no such talents, but she was good at painting, sewing and tailoring, and she offered to help with the costumes and the scenery. Mr. Longman also had a son from his first marriage – Brandon. The young man was not brilliant, but he was interested in philosophy. He was a serious student – tall and bony, with a big head and lots of pimples. He had come accompanied by his room-mate, Randall Tobias Hargrove – the younger son of a country squire – an energetic, athletic fellow who had intended to study theology first, only to find it too boring and to turn to logic and mathematics instead. Although they attended different subjects, the two young man shared the same dorm, the shy and quiet Longman allowing himself to follow Hargrove example and live a healthy life. However, Brandon was almost unaware of a growing inferiority complex – he felt that his friend, though one year younger, was more of a man than he was.

The young Hargrove was the kind of person who would get along with everybody, nevermind to which social class they belonged – he knew how to talk, he was bold and versatile. It was this versatility that had made Mr. Longman suggest that his son should take his friend along to Deepwell and to have him play a part. Hargrove suspected a hidden intention of creating a subtle bond between miss Ruby and him – he had no marrying plans yet, but he did fancy the girl, especially since she was nowhere like her elder brother: she was short, with an extremely thin waist, but with voluptuous curves – also a silky skin enriched by a tinge of gold, beautiful green eyes with long lashes, thick curly hair that looked like dark copper, plus sensual full lips that made her look like a temptress to sin. And yet Ruby was just a good, naïve girl who would have never guessed the desires she caused to a young man of her brother's age.

He most enthusiastically offered to play Lysander when he found out that Sophia had suggested that Ruby should be Hermia. Brandon didn't really feel like playing the part of Demetrius, but it wasn't so difficult to make him accept. Sophia wanted to play Puck herself, so she asked Athena to be Helena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chapter III

It was Lady Bethina Cornelius who looked like the best choice for the part of Titania. She was a dynamic, sparkling, charming creature – not too tall, without remarkable physical features, but vibrating with a strange, addictive energy – she may not have been a scholarly nature, but one endowed with some kind of intuitive intelligence that made her dominate any discussion. She moved like a cat and she had the voice of a sorceress. But what Sophia liked best about her was the sense of humour. Lady Cornelius, at the age of thirty-two, had no children of her own – she looked almost like a child herself. However, as she had married Lord Cornelius, she had become the stepmother of seven grown children from his previous marriages. From his first wife, the lord had two children – Ligia, who was now thirty – married to the young count Desmond, and who had not come to Deepwell, and Ralph, a very stern and quiet young man of twenty-nine, who would never intervene in a conversation if his contribution wasn't vital. From the second marriage, Sir Walter Cornelius had three children: Joseph and Laetitia – now twenty-seven - , who were twins, and Louis – twenty-five. Laetitia had got married early – to a handsome colonel called Trevor Colbert, who had died when she was only twenty, and she hadn't remarried afterwards. She was beautiful, fair-haired, with ringlets shining like honey in the light, and violet-blue eyes – she was also kind, always calm and tender, but she lacked energy and enthusiasm. Her twin brother, Joseph, was nothing like her: dark, slender, with strong features that showed a large range of feelings. He enjoyed getting involved in all sorts of activities – because he would never allow himself to get bored. However, he would never embark on something unless he knew he was good at it. Louis, on the other hand, was a joker, 'the family fool'. He had Laetitia's colours and Joseph's features – but the combination was unfortunate, as he looked like a caricature of both. He couldn't keep serious for a second – which drove his father crazy. The children from the third marriage were much younger. Colin was seventeen and Diana – fifteen. Colin was the one who best resembled Laetitia: fair, calm and serious – a perfect gentleman in the making. Diana looked sweet like a porcelain doll – and as fragile. She surely made a fine fairy. Now, casting Lady Bethina as Titania raised the question, 'Who could be Oberon?' Louis suggested his brother Joseph could do it, and everybody else agreed.

To Sophia it was all a game – the play, the costumes and the decorations… But Athena realized that having so many people involved needed diplomacy – it wasn't easy to handle different personalities, interests and ideas. Therefore she asked her uncle to be – officially – in charge of the whole show. He had the authority to avoid any conflicts. Now, Sir Warwick may have been the formal leader of this group of amateur actors, but the one who was actually organizing everything was Athena. She managed it with discretion and she talked things through with her uncle. She thought no one had noticed, so she had a surprise when one afternoon, as the 'artists' were heading for the main house for lunch, young Hargrove approached her.

'I've seen what you do', he said – with a smirk.

'Pardon?'

'It's really extraordinary how you manage…'

'Sorry, but I don't know what you mean.'

'You're being modest, miss Stonegate, but you should take credits for turning our little masquerade into a real show. I must apologize for being distracted at first by miss Sophia's energy and by Sir Warwick's authoritative figure and for not paying enough attention to the great job you're doing here. I guess you must be doing it on purpose: letting them in the light, so you could concentrate upon the things you're best at.'

'Oh, Mr. Hargrove, but I…'

'Hush – I promise I won't tell. I think this is the best way to have it all done. I appreciate it, miss Stonegate – I mean the fact that it's not just some holiday fun to you… You've got a real talent for it, and you're so natural…'

'Why, thank you. I'll take it as a compliment. It's true I'm not taking it light – if it doesn't come out right, then what's the use of doing it in the first place? It ought to be at least enjoyable. And my uncle has brought so many people here… So we can't afford to have everything ruined. That's why… I have decided to do my best to make it work. Just a normal thing to do, right?'

'I agree. Modesty and discretion are among your most distinctive qualities. Unfortunately, not everyone can see your merits.'

Athena blushed and turned her eyes away – not because of the compliments, but because she had just realized that he was right and that he had judged her correctly, while she… Well, her first opinion of him might have been wrong. She had taken him for a nice, but really superficial youth, busy flirting with the girls and not missing any distraction, be it theatre or hunting. She felt ashamed to discover that there was more to him than that – that there was something bright and sharp behind those blue eyes.

'Thank you, Mr. Hargrove. However, I've never looked for ephemeral glory, but for the satisfaction of the thing well done.'

'Ay, I wouldn't go as far as to speak of "glory". But I think that a deserved praise – once and again – can't do you any harm.'

Athena smiled and raised her eyes to meet his.

'I've told you all these things just because I happen to think that you are a person who likes sincerity in others; - he added.

'Please feel free to tell me… anything' – said she, encouraging him just as she used to encourage her pupils to answer, even if they made mistakes at first.

'I'll certainly do that' – he replied. 'On one condition.'

'What?'

'I want you to be confident and tell me everything, too. You might be surprised to discover that I'm capable to understand more than one would think at first sight.'

Athena turned speechless for a couple of seconds. Then she promised herself to pay more attention to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Athena still disliked the way Mr. Hargrove looked at the voluptuous, yet innocent miss Ruby, or his shameless forward flirting with Sophia, or his jokes meant to tease Jeanne… She thought all these things were somehow childish and vulgar – so the more amazed she was to see his face changing suddenly at times from that mischievous grin into a serious, earnest expression that made him look mature and almost sad – then it was as if some uncanny spell had been cast upon him to make him grow up in a second – and sometimes… in such moments his eyes would try to find her, like looking for approval.

One day the young ladies were having tea in the garden, while the gentlemen were smoking in the library. Sophia was commenting on the rehearsal they had had in the morning – and she was really enthusiastic about the way things were coming out.

'Why, Ruby, isn't our Lysander a dear? He's perfectly credible, isn't he? But you should try harder, too. You won't concentrate enough: you either get shy, or you start giggling… Imagine you're not Ruby, but Hermia! Isn't that so, Athena?'

Athena whispered, 'I'd rather not say a thing – we should avoid tensions, not build them up! Well, my dear, perhaps you're exaggerating a little by praising Mr. Hargrove's performance like that… I can't really tell if he plays the part so well because he's talented or because… this is his nature!'

'I couldn't care less if he's talented or if this is his nature, as long as the performance is outstanding!'- reacted Sophia.

'You should care, because… if it's just his nature, miss Ruby is right to feel shy or uncomfortable and unable to concentrate!' – replied her cousin.

'Oh, how right you are!' – cried Ruby. 'What you say is true: I keep sensing him watching me like that… and I feel strange – it makes me forget my cue!'

Sophia insisted - 'There's a rumour that he'll ask for your hand in marriage soon. He must be watching you all the time because he likes you – there's nothing strange! And because he's so… bold! I enjoy his company, I really do!'

'Yes, because he keeps paying you all sorts of compliments… Oh, Sophia, how frivolous you are…' – murmured Jeanne.

'At least I'm not so wild… and scared… as you are! Blushing and losing your voice whenever he comes near you…'

'Oh, Sophia, don't be mean!' – said Athena. 'Miss Jeanne has the right reasons to blush – because Mr. Hargrove's behaviour lacks decency and delicacy.'

'Today you seem to dislike everything I say!' – cried her cousin.

Athena didn't really feel like arguing. 'I'm only trying to…'

'Perhaps you could try to have a talk with him' – suggested Diana in a low voice, almost like a whisper. 'He seems to respect you and maybe… he'll change his attitude.'

'Perhaps I should, indeed' – said Athena, raising from her chair.

She didn't find Mr. Hargrove in the library because he didn't smoke. He was at the stables, brushing a horse, so he had taken off his coat and had his shirt sleeves folded, thus looking more like a country lad, all wet with sweat. The moment she saw him, Athena almost forgot what she had come for. For a couple of minutes her basic instincts came to the surface – she was a woman, after all, and still young – so she rejoiced at beholding the surprisingly well-built body of this younger man, that was revealing itself to her now. The firm thighs, the perfection of proportions, the thin shirt sticking to the hot back… - all these, despite her rational nature, took her breath away for a short while – at the same time she felt tenderness at associating the image of the man with the one of that noble animal that he groomed with great care.

'Mr. Hargrove… Sorry for interrupting… I know that… talking to you in private is… not the proper thing to do…, but… it's a matter which requires privacy and delicacy…'

'I wouldn't allow any harm to come to your reputation, miss Stonegate. So… I'll try to make myself look more… decent… And then… perhaps we could have a walk in the park and talk about… whatever it is that is troubling you.'

He put on his coat and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'I'm sorry you found me… like this.'

'Don't worry – I don't mind. Actually I wouldn't want to keep you from… your usual activities… I'll just say what I've come to say. Not too long ago you asked me to consider myself free to tell you… anything – so I really hope you won't mind what I am about to say!'

'Have I ever treated you… in some… inappropriate manner?'

'Not me.'

'Then… I don't know what this is all about.'

'It's about your attitude towards our young ladies. It's outrageous. They feel uncomfortable. Well, this may be your way of courting miss Ruby, but still… Anyway, if this is it, I'd advise you to try a different strategy. It's obvious your future fiancée will not trust you if you keep flirting with her friends…'

'Just a second! My "fiancée"?! Miss Stonegate, you've gone too far… It's true that I like miss Ruby – there is some attraction that I can't deny. And miss Sophia, for instance… is very… friendly. But you must believe me, I wouldn't get engaged for such shallow reasons! I'm young and I've already suffered "the pangs of despised love", so… what I desire now … for the future… is to find a woman who is more… mature, and whose nature should be very much… like mine. But until then… I'm just trying to live, to enjoy life, to have some fun!'

'Miss Ruby, Sophia and miss Jeanne have nothing to do with your past sufferings. So I think it's unfair to treat them as if they were some kind of… toys!'

'That's an exaggeration. I've never crossed the line… with them. However, you've given me something to think about…'

'What would that be?'

'I was aware of the fact that some people expected me to court miss Ruby, but I hadn't realized that everybody was so sure I would actually do it! Please tell me… Does miss Ruby herself expect some kind of… declaration from me?'

'I don't know. She hasn't said anything. But it is possible, since everybody is talking about that around her. Miss Ruby is more fragile, more sensitive and innocent than one might think, so… don't hurt her!'

'I don't mean to harm anyone, miss Stonegate' – he said, lowering his head and looking rather upset all of a sudden.

Athena felt a little compassion and she thought to herself that she may have been too blunt and hard on him.

'You'll be more careful from now on, right?' – she murmured, in a softer tone. 'I suppose… you don't even need to apologize to them. Just adjust your attitude – don't you agree? Control yourself.'

'How about miss Ruby, then? I may change my attitude, but would that make those rumours stop? I don't want to be misunderstood: I do wish to get married some day and to have children… And miss Ruby… makes me… dream… She's a young woman a man just cannot ignore! On the other hand, I would worry I could hurt her – unintentionally. She lacks the strength I'm looking for in the one who'll be my spouse!'

'I'm confused. What should a woman be like – to please you?'

'She should have the spirit of… a rider!'

'What do you mean?'

'She must have a lively personality, a special energy, and lots of strength. And honesty.'

'What kind of strength? What will you have her do, poor girl?' – Athena asked, trying to joke.

'Oh, I don't mean to exploit her like a slave and have her do hard work… Is that what you were asking? No, of course not. It's just that I need her to… keep up with me. I want a partner who could understand my way of seeing life. Someone who can fall and rise again and have the force to start all over again, if necessary – someone I could trust and respect – and co-operate with – in a woman I'm looking for that mutual understanding that exists between the rider and his horse! Miss Ruby has lots of qualities, indeed, but right now she's too… vulnerable! You said it yourself.'

'She's still very young…'

Athena felt she was supposed to say something, but she couldn't help remembering the scene she had seen earlier… The young man and his horse. Such affection. The commitment. She had felt a special emotion. And yet… She wondered what it could be like… - she was trying to figure out that intimate relationship between the man and his horse… She had never learnt how to ride a horse.

'You're meditating…' – he said.

'Yes. I'm trying to place myself in this context… That is… to understand you better. I don't know if I've ever met a girl… A young lady… A woman like the one you've described. But the truth is… It's hard for me to share your point of view… Mainly because I can't ride myself. I've never been taught…'

He smiled.

'Ay, you can still learn. What matters is to want to. Not to be afraid to try.'

'Would you teach me?'

'Why not? If you make up your mind… '

Returning to the girls, Athena felt slightly embarrassed.

'How did it go?' – asked Sophia, still irritated because the others' opinions didn't match hers. – 'Did you scold him?'

'You could say that… I'm afraid I wasn't too subtle.'

'Oh, dear! I hope you haven't made him mad, Athena! What shall we do if he decides to leave?'

'I think he will not leave. As a matter of fact, he thought about it and said I was right.'

'That's good' – said Jeanne. – 'Does it mean he will change?'

'I suppose it does. I hope he will find a way to fix the situation', answered Athena.

'Which "situation"?'

'Concerning miss Ruby.'

'Do you mean… he will come to ask her to marry him and make it all official?' – was Sophia's first reaction.

'Oh, no!' – cried Ruby.

'On the contrary, it seems we've all read too much into it – Mr. Hargrove has no such intentions. Not now, anyway' – replied Athena.

'Did he dare tell you that?!'

'Yes, he did.'

'But that makes his behaviour the more outrageous!' – said Jeanne, pursing her lips.

'Now he knows what he did was wrong. I'll wait and see if he can change. I'm relieved that – despite his behaving unlike a gentleman – at least his intentions were not… bad. And he wouldn't have gone any further. He's still childish and looking for fun without realizing how vulgar his ways have looked to you, young ladies. It was a foolish way of showing his sympathy. But his plans right now do not include marriage' – Athena explained further.

'Why not?' – asked Sophia, in a blunt tone.

'Oh, I couldn't tell you his reasons.'

'Since you two have become so… close… I thought he must have told you everything, Athena!'

Athena blushed violently, but she struggled to keep her temper.

'I hope you'll learn to think before saying something – and apologize – not right now. Later. When you come to your senses, Sophia! You'll certainly see things more clearly in my absence.'

'Where are you going?' – asked Diana.

'To my room' – answered Athena. ' But first I need to speak to my uncle. Do you want to tell me something, miss Diana?'

'Yes, I do. But it can wait.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Chapter V

Athena met Diana in the corridor, as they were on their way to the dining-room for supper.

'Pardon me, miss Stonegate… for bothering you with my problems, but there's something rather delicate… that I don't know how to handle…'

'How can that be?' – wondered Athena, thinking that Diana seemed most unlikely to have any problems of all the people that had gathered at Deepwell.

'I am aware of… how rude Sophia's words sounded…, but… the truth is that … you have your ways… of addressing men… That's the reason why I'm telling you this – not to my sister, nor to my step-mother.'

'Do your problems involve… men, miss Diana? Don't tell me Mr. Hargrove…'

'Oh, no! My trouble is… with Mr. Longman.'

'Miss Ruby's father?! I could have never imagined that!'

'No, no! I mean Mr. Brandon Longman!'

'Ay… Even so… Upon my word, it's still a bit odd… He doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would…'

'You must have misunderstood me. His attitude is completely different from Mr. Hargrove's! It's just that… he seems to enjoy my company… rather too much. He comes to me, he talks about philosophy a lot… He behaves like an older brother. I can't see anything wrong with that – if only… He has a way of looking at me – not vulgar, but intense – I feel it like a load, like a burden… all the time! Moreover, I must confess – shame on me! – that I find him repulsive and it's hard for me to endure his presence – but I have not the slightest idea how to put a distance between him and me without hurting his feelings!'

'Indeed, he's not very attractive, but he's not ugly, either. His complexion might get better in time – and he's such a good young man! I'd say it would be a pity to avoid him.'

'Well… I can hardly understand what he talks about…'

Athena smiled. 'Ay, I'm afraid philosophy is not exactly the most adequate subjects when one's trying to impress a young lady… Have you thought of turning the conversation onto a subject of your liking?'

'Yes, at first – but he kept going back to his ideas. So I had to give in after a while. And I started thinking of … other matters… while pretending to be listening.'

'I'll advise him to try some new subject of conversation.'

'But I… Excuse me, but I wish he left me alone!'

'He may not be so handsome, but he is good-natured, polite, kind – I think he would be capable of loyalty. He is also honest, faithful… These are qualities you'll need to find in a friend, miss Diana. That's why I'll say this once again: keep him close. Find room in your heart for him and accept him as he is, because one never knows…'

They got interrupted by Sophia, who rushed to embrace Athena, crying and asking for forgiveness. 'I've been mean – unfair… And you are so kind… So kind…' – she kept repeating between sobs.

'Enough, my dear, don't torment yourself like that! All I want you to do is to think twice before saying something! Come on, take miss Diana and go to supper!' – said Athena.

'Aren't you coming?'

'I am, but there's something I must do first.'

She entered the library, where she found her uncle, Mr. Longman, Lord Cornelius, Brandon Longman and Ralph Cornelius.

'May I…? I just wanted to let you know that supper is ready – in case you haven't heard the bell…'

'We have, actually – but we were caught in the middle of a discussion – you'd probably like to join us – it's about _Hamlet_. We can't agree upon certain aspects' – said Sir Warwick.

'Oh, you know _Hamlet_ is one of my favourite plays… And the main reason why I like it so much is that it can be approached from so many perspectives! Therefore I can't see why you should all agree!'

Her uncle started to laugh. 'You are right! Now tell me what you really came for – there must be something you wouldn't feel comfortable discussing in front of everybody.'

'There is something I'd like to talk to you about, but right now you should lead everyone into the dining-room, because you know they won't start without you… We can discuss it after supper.'

'As you wish, my dear.'

As the whole group left for the dining-room, Athena asked Brandon Longman to stay behind.

'Mr. Longman, there's a private matter I need to talk to you about.'

'Oh, miss Stonegate, I know I'm not the right man to play Demetrius, but I can assure you I'm doing my best!'

'I've noticed that – and everybody appreciates your efforts, so… don't worry! However, that is not the matter I wish to discuss.'

'What else can it be, then?'

'It's not about the play.'


End file.
